A Dance, A Rescue & A Lovely Evening
by sheltie
Summary: This is a pre-Power Rangers one where the original five are in junior high. They are at a dance. Small bit of Jason/Trini in this.


**A Dance, A Rescue & A Lovely Evening**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Power Rangers at all_

* * *

**A/N: this before they became Rangers. Probably around junior high somewhere. Jason/Trini in this.**

* * *

Trini Kwan shifted her feet nervously as her mother was tying a lovely yellow ribbon in her hair.

"There, now don't you look adorable" her mom said with a smile.

Trini smiled nervously back.

"Oh honey, I know you're nervous about going to your first school dance, but you'll have fun since all of your friends will be there" her mom said trying to sooth her daughter's nervous.

Trini nodded. She knew this, but it didn't quell the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach any. Soon a horn was honked and the little Asian jumped from the sudden sound.

"Oh, it looks like Kim is here" her mom said.

After a last minute check over her mom pushed her out the door. She saw her best friend Kimberly standing there wearing a pink dress with white frills. She had her typical happy smile on her face.

"Hey Trini, come on lets go" the brown haired girl said.

Trini nodded and went to her friend feeling a bit more confident with her friend. They clambered into the car and they took off.

"You look great Trini" Kim complimented.

"Thanks Kim so do you" Trini said.

Trini was wearing a simple yellow dress with a yellow ribbon in her long black hair.

It didn't take long til the two girls were dropped off at the school. Kim hopped out first and pulled Trini with her. Soon they entered the Youth Center where the dance was being held. Trini's eyes instantly scanned the crowd looking for the rest of the gang. Her eyes locked on when she saw some blue against the wall.

"Come on, I think I saw Billy" Trini said.

Kim nodded and followed her friend through the crowd.

When they got there they found Billy, who was wearing black dress slacks and a dark blue polo shirt. He was looking around nervously at all the other kids having fun. He looked so out of place and Trini sympathized with him. Dances and social events just weren't Billy's thing. Beside Billy was Jason, who was wearing black pants and a red dress shirt. He had his arms folded and looked quite cool. Not like he had to try very hard at it. Trini knew this for a fact. Jason just had the cool thing down pat without even trying at all.

"Hey guys" Kim greeted in her usual cheerful tone.

Jason smiled and waved to Kim and Trini and Billy did likewise though with more nervousness in his motions.

"Where's Zack?" Trini asked looking around for the fifth and missing member of their group.

"Where else" Jason said as he gestured to the dance floor.

Trini just nodded. She knew Zack couldn't resist dancing. He loved it and he was great at it too. She'd bet he was the center of attention like he usually is when dancing.

"Come on Billy, lets dance" Kim said then grabbed Billy's hand and dragged him away.

Billy tried to get loose, but Kim's grip was too strong.

"Kim, no, I don't dance" Billy urged, but it fell on deaf ears.

Trini and Jason watched their friend get hauled off by their other friend. Jason chuckled and shook his head.

"Poor Billy" he said.

Trini had to agree with Jason on that, but when Kim wanted something then there was very little that can and would stop her from getting it. Trini knew this first hand as did Jason, Zack and Billy. She then moved to stand beside Jason.

"You look nice Trini" Jason commented.

Trini blushed slightly.

"Thanks Jase, you like nice as well" she said.

The two watched the going ons with interested. They located a few others they knew from school. While at this they both kept their own counsel, neither one speaking to each other. They were just enjoying one another company in silence. Soon there was a break in the music and Kim came back with an exhausted Billy followed by a happy and bouncing Zack.

"Hey guys" Zack greeted.

Trini smiled and Jason waved.

"Hey, you two haven't danced yet" Kim said.

"Kim, I don't dance" Jason said.

"Neither do I" Trini said.

"You two will dance even if I have to drag you two out there" Kim said as sternly as she could while putting her hands on her hips.

Jason and Trini looked at each other then accepted their fate. They knew their friend was serious with her threat. And if you think the petite brunette in front of them didn't have the muscle to do then you'd be wrong. It always amazed the group of friends when Kim showed off these great feats of strength. It amazed them as well as scared them too, especially if it used on them.

So Jason and Trini got to the dance floor just as a slow song began to play. Their cheeks were bright red since this wasn't the kind of song they wanted to dance to. But they knew the penalty if they left the dance floor. So they danced with each other. Jason had his arms around Trini's waist loosely and her arms around his neck just as loose a grip as his was. A good five inches between them so it satisfied the teachers who were chaperoning the dance. They swayed with each other neither really leading at all.

"You're not that bad of a dancer Tri" Jason said.

"Thank, you're not bad either" Trini said.

"I guess doing all that karate is good for something aside from kicking butt" Jason said with a grin.

Trini smiled and giggled slightly.

"I guess so" she said.

"But you're always graceful with everything. So you would be a good dancer" Jason said.

Trini felt her cheeks heat up at this and she dipped her head down to keep from showing them from Jason.

"Jason" she muttered.

"I'm just being truthful Tri. Kim is graceful since she does gymnastics and all, but you're graceful too in almost everything you do" Jason said not even noticing he was embarrassing his friend.

Soon the song ended and Jason and Trini went back to their friends. Kim looked at them with a glint her eye. Trini saw this and didn't like it at all.

"You two looked so cute together dancing" Kim squealed.

"Um thanks Kim" Jason said then turned to Zack, "did someone spike the punch with extra sugar?"

"No man, she's been like this the whole time you and Trini were dancing" Zack said with a shake of his head.

Kim huffed and muttered under her breath about boys being clueless. She then grabbed Trini's hand.

"We'll be back, girl talk time" she said.

She then left the three boys there utterly confused.

/Scene Break/

In the girl's bathroom Kim pulled Trini in.

"Oh my gosh, Trini. You and Jason looked so much like a couple out there" Kim squealed.

Trini was red hearing this.

"Kim, you know Jason and I are just friends like Jason and you are" she said.

"Oh come on, I saw Tracy Wyatt glaring at you because you and Jason were dancing" Kim said.

Trini frowned at this. Tracy Wyatt was totally enamored with Jason. She didn't like that Jason hung out with her and Kim. Tracy had tried many times to ask Jason out and stuff, but Jason usually had plans with the group. Jason wasn't blind to Tracy's feelings for him. He just didn't like her very much since she used to and still kind of picks on Billy and she's not nice to Trini at all. Anyone who hurts his friends was someone Jason didn't like at all. But he was a gentleman and would never be mean to a girl no matter what.

"Could you just see Tracy's face if you and Jason were dating?" Kim asked with her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Kim, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Trini asked hesitantly.

"Of course not" Kim said innocently.

Trini didn't believe this for a second.

"Hey girls!"

Kim and Trini jumped hearing Zack's voice.

"Zack what are you doing in here, you're not suppose to be in here" Kim hissed.

"Hey, I'm not. I am at the door" Zack said in his defense.

"What is it Zack?" Trini asked.

"Need back-up. Tracy and her little clique are on Jason" Zack said.

Trini's back straighten and then she strode out with Kim following. They got back to the dance and found Tracy flirting with Jason. Billy was over by the side trying his best to help Jason, but getting blocked by one of Tracy's friends. Trini made her way over. She saw Jason's eyes and saw the look of utter relief in them. Jason was too nice to tell Tracy to beat it. But Trini didn't have that problem. She got there and Tracy saw Trini and scowled.

"What are you doing here Kwan?" she asked.

"I believe I am saving my friend from your talons" Trini said with a hard-edged voice.

Tracy glared at Trini.

Meanwhile Kim moved in to save Billy from Tracy's friends. Billy looked relieved that Trini and Kim were back.

"Why don't you leave Tracy?" Trini asked firmly, but politely.

"Jason here owes me a dance" Tracy said.

"He doesn't owe you anything Tracy. Besides, he asked me to be his dance partner for the rest of the night anyway" Trini said making up something on the fly to hopefully get Tracy away.

"You lie" Tracy hissed.

"No, Trini's right. I asked Trini to be my dance partner for the rest of the dance" Jason said jumping on Trini's lie like a man lost at sea clings to a life preserver.

Tracy looked at Jason shocked then back at Trini glaring at her. She then spun on her heel flipped her hair back.

"Come girls" she called.

Her little clique scurried after her and the group of friends relaxed.

"Thanks for the save Trini, Kim" Jason said.

"No problem Jase" Trini said as she went over to make sure Billy was alright.

"Yeah, got rid of Tracy and you and Trini need to dance to the rest of the songs in the dance" Kim said with a bright smile.

Trini internally groaned as she remembered her little statement. Now she had to make good on it. Jason blinked, he was sure Kim had a hidden meaning of some sort in those words, but for the life of him he had no clue. Before he could ask Kim pulled Billy on to the dance floor for round two.

"Well I am off, the dance floor is calling the Zack man" Zack said then left himself.

This left Jason and Trini all alone.

"Um, want me to get you something to drink?" Jason offered.

"Yes, I'd like that" Trini said.

Jason nodded and left heading to the concessions table. He came back with two cups of punch. He handed one to Trini. She thanked Jason and took a sip.

"So, what was Kim going on about before?" Jason asked.

"Oh that" Trini said, "just another of her fantasies she dreams up."

"Oh, okay" Jason said since he knew how his bubbly brunette friend could get some wild ideas in her head.

The two just relaxed as they watched everyone dance. Soon they were done with their drinks and Jason took the cups and threw them away. He got back and smiled.

"Um, want have another dance?" he asked nervously.

Trini smiled and nodded. The two took to the floor and danced. It was a slow ballad. The two danced a few more dance then it was time to go. Kim though had other plans.

"Say Jase, why don't you take Kim home" she said.

"Um sure, if that's alright with you Trini?" Jason asked.

Trini gave her best friend a glare, who just gave her a cheer smile in return.

So with that Kim got into her parent's car. Jason explained to his mom what was going on and his mom was fine with that. Trini's house and their home wasn't too far away from one another. So Jason and Trini sat in backseat with Jason's mom asking them how the dance was and everything. They got to Trini's house first.

"Jason, be a gentleman walks the girl to her door" Jason's mom said.

Jason just nodded and walked with Trini to her door.

"I had a great time Jason" Trini said nervously.

"Yeah, even with Tracy and everything that happened" Jason said.

Trini nodded.

"So, um, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, at the park" Jason said.

"Yeah, sounds good" Trini said.

"Well, goodnight" Jason said.

"Night, Jason" Trini said.

She turned to open the door when she felt something on her cheek. She turned only to find Jason dashing back to his mom's car as fast as he could. Trini touched her cheek as her face heated up. She got through the door smiling.

"Hello dear, how was your first dance?" Trini's mom asked.

"Wonderful" Trini said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of this one. The ending part of this wasn't as well as I like, but I tried many other things and none of them felt as good as this no matter how weak this one is. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
